


How to save a Life

by ApocryphalAffection



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocryphalAffection/pseuds/ApocryphalAffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is basically a short Johnlock story based on The Fray's "How to save a Life"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to save a Life

Sherlock looked down at the pavement. The grey, hard surface called his name and told him to come closer. He stood on the roof of a brick building and the tips of his black shoes floated in the air.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

He closed his eyes and rocked back and forth. He inhaled the cold air through his nose and opened his eyes to find that big white snowflakes had begun to fall from the cloudy sky. He laughed briefly and closed his eyes again. Hot tears ran slowly down his cheeks. He exhaled warm air from the bottom of his lungs and let go of his tensions. His body slowly began to fall forward, heading for the hard ground beneath him. He smiled.

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

“I’m sorry” he whispered.  
He felt that something took a hold of his long coat and violently pulled him back. He gasped. If this was the feeling of death, then he was not impressed at all. He fell onto the roof and landed on his back. He looked up at the man standing in front of him and shivered.  
“John?” he said with his voice trembling. “I’m so sorry”.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

The man kneeled in front of him and put his arms around Sherlock’s cold body.  
“Never ever try to do that to me again” John whispered and felt tears in the corners of his eyes. Sherlock looked at him and wiped away a tear with his hand from John’s jaw line. He looked at the doctor with sorrow in his eyes. He hugged the man hard and breathed heavily.  
“There is no excuse for what I did John…I’m so sorry” he whispered and swallowed hard. “I did it to protect you, I never wanted to make you hurt”.  
John looked up at him, leaned closer, and kissed him passionately.  
“All that matters Sherlock, is the fact that you’re still alive” he whispered back and kissed Sherlock on his pale forehead.

_Had I known how to save a life_


End file.
